


shameless

by hwon



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Bottom Wonho, Handcuffs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Sub Wonho, Top Im Changkyun | I.M, dom changkyun wins, i don't know i just wanted to destress, self indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 13:59:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18718480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hwon/pseuds/hwon
Summary: "such a shameless babyboy."





	shameless

**Author's Note:**

> unedited and raw,,, honestly just wanted to write something to destress before i study, so it's a little self indulgent and SHITTY im sorry wjnjefn

“ _ fuck _ , hyung..” the low tone of his voice sent shivers down hoseok’s spine as heavy breaths escaped plump, swallow lips. the mere brush of the other’s fingers against his painfully hard cock made him whimper, so soft and pretty. “usually so dominant, so hungry.. yet you’re so obedient all for me?”

the clang of handcuffs rang throughout the room and hoseok lets out another whine, cheeks flushing at the other’s words. “baby, changkyun, please..  _ please _ -”

changkyun’s hand laces itself in hoseok’s hair and tugs to force him to look at him, harsh enough to have him gasping softly, wide brown eyes flitting upwards to the younger’s. a soft chuckle escapes him, a smile that went against his actions grew on his lips.

“you like this, don’t you?” his free hand slides down hoseok’s chest, nimble fingers tugging at the silver bar that was pierced through a nipple, earning him a soft moan. he leans downwards, kissing down the clear canvas of pale skin, a tongue circling around the nipple and teeth sinking into the sensitive bud. hoseok’s back arched into the sensation and he  _ whines _ . “being utterly powerless, being dominated, unable to resist anything i do to you.. and you’re so loud, too.. such a shameless babyboy.”

 

hoseok tugs against the cuffs again, groaning in need. “please,  _ please _ , touch me--  _ fuck-- _ !” changkyun’s hand tugs at his hard cock once again, strokes lazy and slow, teasing even. His strokes speed up only slightly and hoseok’s hips cant forward. his hand presses down on the hyung’s hips harshly and changkyun lets out a low ‘tch’, giving him a look that made him just stop all movement. it really screamed  _ don’t do that again, hyung  _ and god forbid him be able to think straight even after that.

 

“changkyun…” he pants, letting out more soft moans as he feels his hand speed up even more, and at this point he really couldn’t control his hips at all; he was craving more,  _ more _ . “i-it’s not eno--  _ ah-- _ !”

 

cheeky little shit.

 

changkyun licks a long thick stripe up the underside of his cock and his lips wraps around the tip, slowly swallowing it whole. hoseok lets out a long, drawn out moan when his cock hits the back of his throat, hands tugging at the cuffs even harder-- he’s sure there were red marks along his wrists by now. his head starts to bob and his hand assists him, jerking him off in unison with the speed of his head.

 

“ch-changkyun, chang--k-kyun, _chang_ …!” hoseok lets out a sound that was a mix of a moan and a whine, hips bucking slightly with the sheer amount of pleasure rushing through him at that point in time. “i’m-- i’m gonna..!”

 

“be a good boy and cum for me, will you?” changkyun speaks as he pulls himself off of hoseok’s cock and starts to jerk him off at a brutal speed, white spurting out onto his own hand and the other’s chest, strokes becoming slightly languid to help him ride out his orgasm. he sees the fucked out look on his hyung’s face and groans.

 

fuck, he looks so pretty all fucked out like that. He really wanted to ruin him even more, until he was nothing but a mess, until his mind was filled with nothing but thoughts of him.

 

changkyun leans forward and mashes their lips together messily, moans and groans being muffled before he pulls away, looking down at the hyung with hooded eyes. hoseok whimpers as he held eye contact with the other.

 

“i want to ruin you, hyung.”


End file.
